The Website Said
by LucklessDreams
Summary: "Hey Channy, Rebbeca look at this website I found" said Kimmi, I looked up from reading my book, and Rebecca looked up from where she was sitting. "It says we can become our favorite Naruto characters" Kimmi started typing away... better then it sounds...


I groaned with I opened my eyes, the bright sun nearly blinding them. I sat up, and leaned back resting my elbows on the ground as support. I raised one hand and ran it though my hair, fingering the braids hanging beside my right ear. I jumped when I heard a noise at my side, on instinct I flung out my head, hitting the thing on the head.

"OWW!" it hollered jumping to its feet, in the process tripping over another thing that lay beside it, with a thud it fell to the ground. I laughed as hard as I could.

When I could breath again I looked at the things, whom were staring at me, "Chan?" they said in unison.

I stared back, "Kimmi? Rebecca?" I said back, they sounded just like my two friends, but Kimmi looked like a cross between Tenten and Temari from Naruto, with her black hair done up in four pig-tails, Rebecca looked like Tobi from Naruto also, with her orange swirly mask and black cloak.

I stared at them, they stared at me then each other, I looked around wildly spotting a stream near-by, I got up and awkwardly walked over and peered in, my friends followed.

I had red hair, done up in a spiky pony-tail, two small braids hung down on the right side, a heart was tattooed above my left eye, a mask rested across the lower half of my face. I stared at my self, I looked like a cross between Gaara, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

That was when I remembered…..

_Flashback_

"Hey Channy, Rebbeca look at this website I found" said Kimmi, I looked up from reading my book, and Rebecca looked up from where she was playing with Kimmi's dog. "It says we can become our favorite Naruto characters" Kimmi started typing away.

_End Flashback_

Me and Rebecca stared at Kimmi, who shrugged and grinned, "I guess I did not read the fine print" she said sheepishly.

I was about to say something sarcastic, when Rebecca pointed and said "Look".

We were right beside the Leaf Village, I grumbled as I rose to my feet, spotting the book that I had been reading at Kimmi's house on the ground, I picked it up, brushing it off making sure that there was no damage, and began reading it.

Kimmi tugged on my arm, in the process of my book finding they had gotten up also and was heading for the village, I followed behind them.

"Man, I m hungry" Rebecca said as we caught up to her, Kimmi nodded in agreement, and I felt the first of the hunger pains.

"Since this is the Leaf Village, lets go to that Ramen shop that Naruto goes to all the time" said Kimmi.

"Sure" said Rebbeca and spotting the sign for said shop (funny coincidence that it was right there) she headed off that way, me and Kimmi following.

We reached the shop, walked in and sat down and ordered.

I lowered my book, which I had been reading the entire time, and sniffed at the noddles. I stared at my friends.

"How the devil am I supposed to eat these with a mask" I asked them.

"Lower it" Kimmi stated.

"No" I replied, I did not want to lose my "air of mystery".

"Ask Kakashi how he does it then" she told me and went back to eating her Ramen.

I looked around the shop and head the door open, I swung my head around and a blonde kid with whiskers on his face walked in with an older-ish man with a scar across his nose.

"Hey kid" I hollered over to them, I raised my Ramen "wanna buy this?" I asked. The blonde kid, whom I knew was Naruto walked over.

"What did you do to it?" he asked while staring at it.

"Nothing" I said, and shoved it in his arms, "I just am not hungry"

The kid ate it in three seconds flat.

"Naruto" said the man, whom was Iruka "Never take food from strangers" he nearly hollered.

I raised my hand "Who said we were strangers?" I asked innocently.

Kimmi and Rebecca noticing for the first time what I was doing, started paying attention to what I was saying.

Iruka glared at me, as I said, "He's Naruto, and your Iruka" I paused, "nice scar by the way" I ran one of my fingers across my own masked covered nose "you must tell me how you got it sometime"

Iruka seemed taken back for a second, he shook his head "ok that tells us who we are" he said, "Now who are you?"

"I m called Chan, that all you need to know," I pointed over to Kimmi, "Kimmi", she waved a small wave and I pointed at Rebecca "Rebecca".

Iruka's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Atakisuki" he hollered when he saw the black, red clouded cloak that Rebecca was wearing.

With that a number of ANBU jumped upon my poor friend, Rebecca disappeared beneath them, Kimmi wailed. I leaned back and re-opened my book, then I realized Naruto had never paid me for the Ramen that he had eaten. I sighed I needed that money, Naruto was in the process of helping the ANBU drag Rebecca in the street Kimmi followed behind, trying to convince them to let them go, tugging on Iruka's arm. I followed behind all of them not really caring about where we were headed.

As I was walking I opened the book to my favorite part, right were the hero's hand was about to be cut off, I grinned beneath my mask ,although no one saw…_ Joe stared in the dark knights eyes daring him to lower the blade, the blade that would make him a poor man, taking away his sword arm. Joe watched the glint of the blade as the dark knight lifted it up. Joe shut his eyes when…_WHAM I ran into something, I looked up, "Hey" I said weakly…

**Who was it that I ran into too? Think I should keep this up? ****Tell me please Review ;)**


End file.
